Love The Laugh Meister
by RoRo The Viking Bride
Summary: A story mainly in Gee's POV all about love life and olds snogging xxxxx
1. CRAPNOSITY AND MERDE

DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters or anything but i fully wish i did!

Wednesday 12th August

9:00pm, my so-called bedroom

I'm hibernating. My olds are playing tickle bears and snogging downstairs. Erlack! I think snogging in public should be banned in anyone over the age of 30 and mutti and vati are definitely muchos older than that.

9:02pm

Vati is shouting incomprehensively at me. I think he's saying "georgiawehavesomeveryimporta n tnewstotellyoucomeherenowiwi llgiveyouafiverifyoudo" Ooooh money, now we're talking.

Midnight, My bed of pain

AAARRRGGHHH MY LIFE IS FULL OF CRAPNOSITY!

My olds have decided we are moving to kiwi-a-gogo land at the end of August so I can start back at a new school in September….

00:01

There are loads of hunky lads there though…

00:02

I have my Davey here though and I need the Ace Gang in order to live…

00:03

Phoned Dave.

"Davey?"

"yes?"

"I am moving to Kiwi-a-gogo at the end of the month…"

The line went dead. I heard nothing more.

A.N: OMG i cant believe myself! PLEASE R&R WITH ANY COMMENTS OR SUGGESTIONS...


	2. We Need A Sehr Gut Plan

DISCLAIMER: I dont own any of the characters or anything but i fully wish i did!

Thursday 13th August

9:30am

Aaargh my life is full of merde and poo.

9:31am

I mean _honestly, _my parents just don't understand how important my life is right now! I have just settled with my uber marvy and gorgey boyfriend Mr Dave the Laugh Biscuit, I have an uber fabby Ace Gang for friends and kiwi-a-gogo is just poo.

9:32am

I must devise a devious plan…..

RoRo's Bedroom

10:01am

"Gang, I called this emergency Ace Gang meeting for a reason. My olds have decided to move to Kiwi-a-gogo land at the end of the month."

Ellen said "What…uuurrrrm…and are they like…..taking…..you with them?"

How unbelievably dim of her. "Yes Ellen."

*Sniff sniff*

"WHAT? YOU'RE MOVING TO THE LAND OF KIWI-A-GOGO?!" Rosie

"Yes Rosie, and if you haven't noticed I am vair vair upset about it."

Rosie smiled deviously. "We need a sehr gut plan…"

My Bedroom

12:09pm

So, after many tears, hugs and midget gems all round we decided that on desperate measures,  
I MUST GET PREGGERS!

RoRo decided this, after we agreed dying my hair pink wouldn't persuade my olds.

Now all I have to do is tell Dave…

A.N: Oh yes, by the way, Gee is reaching 17 soon


	3. Don't worry your nungas off Gee

DISCLAIMER: I dont own the characters and stuff, much as i wish to, but i do own the plot...

**Saturday 15th August**

**11:00am, on phone to Dave**

"Gee, why are you going to try and get preggers?" I smiled to myself.

_Oh bloody buggering poo, Radio Jas has been at it again._

"I'm not going to, Sir Biscuit, it's just the Gang's plan that, unknown to them, will NOT HAPPEN."

"Gut, gut, chill your pants, I shall persuade your not-so-willing parents, don't worry your nungas off Gee. I, Davey Davio the Laugh, Boyfriend to Sex Kitty, will not let them go through with their most evil plans. You and your basoomas are too worth it..." Cheeky cat, he's making vair personal comments.

"I do luuuurve you Davey"

"I luuurve you too, Kittykat."

**11:05am**

He put the phone down on me. Evil biscuit. Ah well, at least i will be able to carry on with life, learning all about the little Kochs and big Kochs of this wonderful world...

**5:00pm**

Jazzy spazzy just phoned me from a phonebox she was in with Jools. Ooo-er. I could hear muffled sobs in the background. There is an emergency Ace Gang meeting at the clock tower in ten minutes.

**5:04pm**

Six minutes to do full makeup and hair.

**5:07pm**

Dashed out the door with the 'just tumbled out of bed' look.

"I'm just off to homework club dad" he fell for it, again.

**5:10pm**

Just arrived at the clock tower. The sobbing was Rosie. She is vair vair upset. Midget Gems all round...


	4. Boboland on a plasticky chair

**Sunday 16th August**

**12:00pm, Eastbourne District General Hospital**

Sven has been hurt in some freak car accident involving sardines. He is screaming in svenish. "Åh helvete mina ben ont som blodiga galen! Ingen kan förstå vad jag säger men så jag måste skriva ut det till dem! Aj! Smärtan är obeskrivlig! Vart är Rosie? Jag vill se henne nu!" We haven't got a bloody clue what he's saying! RoRo has gone to sleep, and she is our only chance of slightly understanding him... Unless we import a translator who can speak svenish all the way from Sven-a-gogo-land. The doctor has decided to put him through an x-ray machine thingy which will say whats wrong with him.

**3:00pm, Same evilly clean place**

RoRo woke up. The doctor said that Sven has a 50% chance of surviving his many operations he's gotta have. When she heard this she just started crying again and she had to be taken outside cos she was so noisy. Christ i'm hungry! I haven't had anything to eat since lunch yesterday! Davey took me to the canteen and bought me a tuna sandwich. Yum!

**11:00pm, Same evilly clean place**

RoRo has asked me if I'll stay the night and Dave can too. I don't think it will be vair comfy cos i have to go to boboland on a plastic chair but ho hum pigs' bum... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...


	5. Daves POV: MUTTI IS GONNA KILL ME!

Dave's POV

Sunday 16th August

11:00pm

Right. Somehow I need to convince Kittykat's parents into not moving to kiwi-a-gogo land in September...

The biscuit is stuck for ideas. He shall call Rolland, his trustworthy friend...

11:02pm

"ROLLAND!"

"DO NOT CALL ME BLOODY ROLLAND!" he screamed "WHAT DO YOU WANT AT THIS UNEARTHLY HOUR? MUTTI IS GONNA KILL ME!"

"look, I just need ideas on how to convince Gee's mutti and vati on her staying in billy shakespeare land." he is sooooooo stupid...

"ok... why dont you get..." he broke off...l.

A.N dundundaaaaaaaahhhhhh


	6. Georgia Lily Nicolson

**18th August**

**3:30am My room**

I guess that's it then. My social life over, forever. I can't tell anyone where I'm going, they'll flip. Our flight leaves at 5:56am and now I'm here, packing away my life. As I look around my scruffy bedroom I think about how many fun, sad, good and bad times and big fat tears start rolling down my face. How can he do this to us? How could he? The man I once was pleading with for my father to come back from New Zealand has ruined my life. Again. But its for real this time, we are moving to kiwi-a-gogo.

Bibbs wondered in, crying.

"Libbs? what's wrong?" i whispered

"mummy says we're leaving home..."

"yes, we are, i'm sorry, its not my fault"

"gingy, will everything be ok?"

oh sacre bloody gott in himmel. my sister is asking me for advice!

"everything will be ok." Libby left the room, smiling. I however, just broke down crying. After all these years, I've finally found the cakey (or should I say biscuit) i want, and now i have to go to kiwi-a-gogo.

**5:54am, the airport**

I can't believe I'm leaving. I hate everyone and everything, life is just one stinking pile of shit.

**9:00pm, my new 'bedroom'**

****This room is tiny. I have set up a bed and my new laptop. (the laptop was a present from vati's boss's secretary, she felt sorry for me). I open up my laptop and create a new user: Georgia Lily Nicolson. The password is _daveyisinmyheartforever_. It reminds me of him, back in sunny eastbourne. Did I mention its raining like hell here? There is one application that catches my eye. Skype. Yesss! that's it! i can skype davey! I create and account under the username: GeexDavelovforever with the password: theacegangrocks. Ok. I open up 'search phonebook' and gingerly type in his mobile number. He's there! Well, it must be him, who else would have the username: Davethebiscuitlovessexkitten?


End file.
